Suddenly, Minecraft
by CSI Torchwood
Summary: About a hard-working A* student, who ended up in the blocky world of Minecraftia, but she wasn't blocky.


When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I remembered bringing some _Cornflakes_ up to my room, and opening my laptop. Last thing I remember was opening a file my friend had sent me, titled "_Minecraft._" And suddenly I'm in this very low graphic . . . world. I'm stood on some grass. I think it's grass, it's green, and it looks remotely like grass. I look up at the sky, the square sun shining brightly. Of course it's square, everything is square. It seemed to be moving across the sky, does that mean it was going to get dark? Maybe I should find shelter. Soon, it was setting quite quickly.

After a quick check of my surroundings, I decide there is nothing here of use, just flat land. I'm not sure which way North is, or anything else for that matter, but I know that many explorers, such as Bear Grylls, have all camped in caves before, as they're easy to defend. So I decide I have to find a cave. It's not as easy as it sounds, took me ages. I walked through long grass, desserts, snow, ice, forests, and passed a massive number of animals, and a giant spider or eight. That worried me. Could there maybe be bad things out in the dark? Things worse than spiders?

The sun was setting quickly, the darkness setting quickly, and I was in no place to find a cave. All that was around me was a few trees and a hill or two. I guess I could make a shelter out of trees. I ran over to the trees, looking at them curiously, but I had no time to study the tree. I couldn't break the tree normally, so I punched it, it seemed almost natural. The part of tree I was punching seemed to shrink, and fall to the floor. I picked it up, studying it, before it exploded into 4 different types of wood. They looked like wooden planks. This was odd, but useful. I opened my backpack and put it on the floor next to the tree. I managed to get 5 logs from the tree, which split into 20 wooden planks. I smiled and took the other 4 out of my bag, throwing my pack onto my back, and running over to the other tree, putting the planks into my pockets. I got another 6 log, making my final count 44 planks. That should be enough to make a shelter. I grabbed one plank and put it on the floor, it immediately growing to fill the same size as all the other blocks. Smiling, I did this with all the other blocks, making a ceiling as well, just in time. But it was very dark.

I tried to sleep, I really did, but I could hssing and groaning and the sound of bones rubbing together, and I'm pretty sure I heard a bow. I punched a block of planks away, grabbing it when it shrink, and I gasped. What I could see in the breaking of dawn was Zombies. Skeletons. Spiders. Oh god. What kind of place is this? Suddenly, a green unhappy looking face poked it's head through the hole in the wall, hissing. Acting on instinct, I punched it in the face, and threw the wooden block down. I heard a muffled explosion and fell back onto the floor inside my house from the shockwave.

In the morning, I heard pained moans, and clicking of bones, followed by silence. So I punched away the same block, and looked out. The Skeletons and Zombies that were out there before were either gone, or on fire. I punched away another block, stepping out into the sun. I walked over to a pile of bones and arrows. This is the Skeleton, might as well pick it up, arrows would be a great weapon. I walked over to the tree line, and found some zombie flesh, this wouldn't come in handy.

Suddenly, an arrow landed in the tree, a few millimeters away from my head. I turned quickly, a Skeleton stood right behind, bow out, a smug look on it's dead face. If that was even possible. As it loaded another arrow, I launched forward, grabbing his bow, and delivering an upper-cut to his chin. He fell backwards, onto the floor, and I grabbed the arrow out of my pocket from earlier, stabbing it through his skull. Could he even die again? Or was it just the sun that killed them? Luckily for me, I was right, he exploded into 2 bones and 2 arrows. And I now had a bow. Jackpot.

As I was walking, after collecting the wood from my house, I wondered about this place. Why I wasn't blocky, why bad things attacked in the dark, why I could here 'baa'ing? It can't be a sheep, can it? Does this place have sheep? Well, it has cows and pigs, it could have sheep. Then it struck me, I would get wool, make a bed. Then perhaps I could rest after traveling. I found a heard of sheep, 3 in total. I walked up the them, slightly scared, due to my ovinaphobia, but I had to do this. I walked up to each of them, punching them. I got a block of white . . . wool . . . from each one. 3 in total.

I sat down on the grass, trying to combine the wool and planks, but it wasn't working. Instead, I pulled out 4 planks, and started juggling. I was good at that, juggling. It was a hobby, it was were I was supposed to go today after school, but I just had to check _Facebook_ first(!) I sat here, on some grass, in my school trousers, shirt and tie, and a hoodie on, with 'Texxy' on the back. And my backpack, of course. Didn't have time to take it off. It was already empty. Thing is, I wasn't hot even though the sun was shining. That was odd in it's own right. What else was odd, was that the 4 planks I was juggling suddenly merged into one, but changing, into what looked like a crafting table we had in wood work.

I placed the table down, it grew to full size, and I placed the 44 planks and 3 wool on the table, waiting. They all disappeared, and I got a sudden sinking feeling. Did I just loose all of my stuff? But no, I was wrong, luckily. 41 planks and a bed appeared on the table, and I took the bed and half of the planks. The remaining 22 disappeared and returned seconds later, but now as 88 sticks. I grabbed them, they might come in handy later. I punched the crafting table, putting it in my pocket for later, and headed off again. I was going to find that cave if it killed me.


End file.
